Lost
by bigdreamer1597
Summary: In this story you will see how Kim's life is changed when she finds out some terrible news. Can Jack save her and pull her out of her terrible life? You will see loss, gain, friendship, and love in this dramatic story about finding your way back after loosing what seems like everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I walk into my house and hear the sounds of yelling and glass shattering. I immediately become scared. It was my mom and dad fighting again. Ever since my mom found out about my dad's affair they have been fighting. Everyday I come home to this. I just want it to stop. I run up to my room as fast I could and lock the door. I put my earphones in and turn my music up trying to block out the sounds. After 20 minutes I hear a knock at my door and I open it. It was my mom standing there. She was crying and had a cut on her arm. I asked her what was wrong and she just stood there. I shook her some and she finally replied with "your father left". I stood there, frozen. I didn't really know how to react. I finally came back to reality and hugged my mom as tight as I could. She asked how I was feeling. I told her that I was happy the screams and fights were over. She looked down at me and said sorry. It wasn't her fault my dad was not good and faithful to her. I then turned my attention to the cut on her arm and asked what happened. She said it was nothing and left to doctor it up. I lay on my bed and think about the situation. I hate that my parents cant work things out but what I hate even more is that my dad was such a loser that he had to run away instead of face his problems. It was late so I decided to go to sleep. I have a terrible nightmare. It was about my dad never coming back. He would never be there for my sweet 16, my graduation, my wedding. I woke up crying. I then realized that I would miss him. I wipe away the tears and get ready to head off to the dojo. When I open my door I meet my mom. She is crying and tells me what happened. I just froze not wanting to believe what I was told. My dad was in a car accident after he left and died. I couldn't hold back the tears. I had to get out of there. I ran to the dojo as fast as I could.

Jack's POV

I look at Kim. But I don't see her. Instead I see someone worried and sad. I ask her what is wrong but she runs away. I chase after her and finally catch up to her. She is crying. I try asking again what was wrong. She just shook her head. I hug her tightly trying my hardest to comfort her. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. I immediately feel a rush of sadness run through me. I hated seeing her like this. When my best friend is hurt im hurt. She then lays her head into my chest and cries. I rub her back in my attempt to comfort her. I had never seen Kim cry before. I didn't know how to handle it. After about 10 minutes the crying dies down and she looks up. She says thank you.

Kim's POV

I tell him thank you and he asks what for. I reply with "for being there for me." I think I should tell him. He is my best friend after all. He looks at me and asks me what is wrong for the 3rd time. I finally tell him. I tell him about the affair, about all the fights, about my father leaving, about my nightmare, and about the car accident. He just looks at me while he tries to process it. I couldn't hold myself together any longer so I cried into Jack's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I don't know what to say. I have never been in this situation before. I just hold her tightly never wanting to let go of her. She then looks up. She was so sad and it devastated me. I helped her up and we walk back to my house. She lays on the couch and curls up crying. I always knew her as the strong Kim. This is a new version I have never seen but this makes me feel closer to her than ever. She has let her walls down and let me in. I sit next to her and hold her in my arms rubbing her back while she cries. After a while she falls asleep. I just stare at her and wish I could make all the pain she was feeling go away.

Kim's POV

When I was sleeping I felt alone, scared, dead. I had a nightmare about my dad again. But this time it was real. He would never be there for me ever again. He will never get to see me grow up. I wake up crying. I see Jack and I suddenly feel safe. He asks me what the nightmare was about. I tell him that my dad will never be at my sweet 16, graduation, he will never get to walk me down the isle. I can't help but tell him everything. I feel so secure and comfortable with Him. It was around 8 when my mom called and wanted me to come home so I said goodbye to Jack and left.

Jack's POV

I hug Kim goodbye but then I remember Lori is waiting for me so I hurry out the door. I arrive at her house and kiss her hello. She is obviously mad at me. She scolded me and asked why I was late. I told her I was with a friend. She then asked which one and I told her Kim. I know she hated Kim and Kim hated her. They have never gotten along. She tells me to go. I leave but I didn't feel bad for what I did. I was comforting a friend in need.

Kim's POV

I arrive home and I call for mom but she doesn't answer. I go to her room and I find her in her bed crying. I have never seen my mom cry like this before. She was always so strong but even though her and my dad always fought she loved him. She is hurt just as much if not more than me. I climb into bed with her and we both cry together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim's POV

I woke up at 2 am. Already the feeling of loneliness was slipping over me. I got up from my mom's bed and went to my room. I laid in my bed thinking about my Dad. I was really going to miss him. I had to stop before I ruin myself. Quickly without thinking I dial the first number that pops in my head, Jack's. He answers in a groggy voice, it was obvious I woke him up. I tell him that I am sorry for waking him up. He told me it was fine. I told him about what I was just thinking about and how I feel like my life was slipping away. I tell him how badly I wish it was me who died instead of him. At this he grew silent.

Jack's POV

When Kim said that, I about died. The idea of Kim dead makes me feel sick. I couldn't loose her, my life would take a downward spiral without her. I finally respond telling her that she can't. She asks why and says that nobody loves her and cares about her right now. I automatically feel hurt. Does she think that I don't care about her? Before I could think I told her that I love her and care about her more than anyone could ever imagine. She stopped talking and it was complete silence. I hear her crying in the back ground and I quickly hang up the phone. I put a shirt on and shoes and sneak out of the house quietly so that my parents wouldn't hear.

Kim's POV

I hear a knock at the door and I become scared. It is 3 am and somebody is at my house. I grab my Bo Staff and walk towards the door. I asked who it was and I heard the response, Jack. I sighed in relief and opened the door. I pull him in the house. I whisper what are you doing here? He told me that I sounded like I needed company, and truthfully I did. We walk over to the couch and sit. I lay down on his chest where I feel safe and secure. I look up at him. I had to ask if what he said on the phone was true. I said hey Jack did you mean what you said on the phone. He said what do you mean. The part where you said you loved me. Jack looked down and smiled. He said you caught that? I felt my heart skip a beat when he smiled. He said very simply, Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack's POV

I arrived home after being at Kim's. When I reach my room my phone starts to ring. It was Lori. I picked it up and said hello. She apologized for the way she acted and I forgave her. After all she is my girlfriend and I do love her. She asked if I could come over and I said yes. I quickly head out the door and drive over there.

Kim's POV

When Jack left I began to feel all alone again. My mom was still up in her room crying and I was on the couch trying not to let tears fall from my eyes. Instead of thinking about my dad I try to think about something happy. I think about what Jack had said earlier. He said that he loved me. I'm not sure in which way he meant that but either way it makes me feel happy that someone loves me. It feels like besides him that list is nonexistent.

Jack's POV

I knock on the door and it opens. I'm greeted with a passionate kiss. She pulls away and smiles. She then tells me that her parents aren't home and she pulls me in the house. We fall on the couch still kissing passionately. I enjoyed it but I couldn't stop thinking about Kim. Was she ok? Does she still feel like no one cares? I pull away before I can think. She looks at me weird and I have to come up with an excuse. I tell her that I wasn't feeling well. To which she pity me and tried to make me feel better. I told her that I should go but that I would call her later. I hope she isn't mad at me.

Kim's POV

Its about 11 at night right now and I'm laying in my bed trying to go to sleep but it is impossible. It seems like everything that you were trying to forget all comes rushing back in right when you are about to go to sleep. I hate it. I hate being alone. I hate my life. I wish that things were different. I wish that my life was filled with joy not sadness. I can't take it anymore I have to talk to someone. I call my best friend, my protector from all things sad.

Jack's POV

I am laying in my bed wondering if Kim is ok. Just then I hear my phone ringing, I answer it and hear her voice. Instant relief rushed over me for I feared that she might of done something. She tells me what is going through her mind and how she just wishes it would all just go away. I try to calm her over the phone but I could tell it wasn't working. I tell her that I would she her soon and hung up. I rushed over to her house hoping that I could help her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kim's POV

I here a knock at my door and I open it up to the only person in this world that seems to make me happy. Jack had a worried look on his face and I guess that is understandable. I have been telling him some of my darkest thoughts. I just can't believe he hasn't run away from me yet. He has been the best friend anyone dreams of having. He steps through the doorway and embraces me with a tight hug. I feel warmth and security instantly rush over me. We then break away while he asks where my mom is. I respond with the same place she always is. She is always in her bed. She never leaves. She only eats once a day if I'm lucky enough for her to do that. She is slipping into some kind of depression and I try to stay strong for her but its hard. As all these things were going through my head I start to tear up and Jack can see. He looks at me with his worried face. I tell him I'm ok but I know that he doesn't believe that.

Jack's POV

Kim is on the verge of crying and she tells me that she is ok. Does she expect me to believe that? I just wish that she wasn't always hurting inside, I wish I could change what happened but I can't. All I can do is be here for her and hope that can help. We walk over to the couch and pop in a movie. As we are watching it a funny part comes on and she actually smiles. Its so nice to see that. I haven't seen her smile since she heard the news. She looks over at me, I guess she saw me staring at her. She asks me what I was doing. I told her that I was simply admiring her smile. I saw a blush form on her cheeks. It was the cutest thing ever. I suddenly started tickling her and she laughed. Oh how I have missed her laugh. She suddenly attacks me. We are both on the floor tickling each other and laughing. Now this is the old Kim the one before everything terrible happened, the one who is bright, happy, and beautiful. I wish she could stay this way but I know this is only temporary. She will soon fall back into reality. I guess I will just take advantage of it while I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kim's POV

Today was the day that I return to school. I was completely dreading it. Don't get me wrong I love that I get to see all my friends but I hate having to leave my mother and even more I hate that I have to face the world. These last few days have been the worst but I'm afraid that what I will get at school is just going to remind me of it all. Everyone will feel sympathy for me and try to make me feel better but all they are doing is making me remember it and hearing it from all those people will make me burst. I'm not sure if I could handle it. Oh well I have to go sooner or later so I might as well go now.

Jack's POV

I arrive at school and see the guys talking. I walk over to them. I guess they could tell that I haven't gotten much sleep because they asked if I was sick. I told them how I spent my weekend. They all thought that I was acting more than a best friend but I don't see it that way. I mean yeah I comforted her and tried my best to make her feel safe. Well there was that time that I told her I loved her and cared about her more than anyone could imagine but I wasn't thinking clearly. Plus I have Lori. She is my girlfriend and I love her. Hey maybe I'm just a really good best friend.

Kim's POV

I walk into school and everyone stops talking and stares at me. I hate it. It feels so awkward. They all look at me sadly. I'm already not liking where this is going. But then I see a familiar shinning face, it was Jack's. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. Just his instant touch makes all my fears go away. We walk down the hallway while everyone stares. I wish they would just stop. Then Jack looks down at me and smiles.

Jack's POV

I could tell she felt completely terrified so I did what any good best friend would do. I grabbed her hand and we walked down the hallway together. I couldn't let her take all the stares alone. I look down at her and give her a comforting smile hoping that it will help. She squeezes my hand tighter and smiles. We finally reach our class and let go. We take our seats.

Kim's POV

We arrived to our class and he let go. I already feel his absence. I know he is only two desks away but its still unbearable. I would be lying if I said that I didn't have any feelings for Jack. I mean he is the only one who seems to be there for me. I'm not sure if he feels the same way but I do know that he loves me and cares about me and that makes me happy, one of the only things that make me happy anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kim's POV

I try paying attention in my Spanish class but I couldn't focus. I had so many things running through my head. I kept thinking about how my mother was doing. She was probably still laying in her bed trying to cry away the pain. She hasn't found the strength to return to work and it is making me worried. She hasn't ate anything in three days and she hasn't came out of her room in four. I hope that she is ok at home without me. But there was also one other thing distracting me. Jack and his stupid girlfriend Lori, they sit in front of me and all they are doing right now is flirting and its making me sick. I guess some might say I was jealous but I see it as more of me being grossed out by their constant flirting. I mean who would want to look at that?

Jack's POV

I'm in Spanish class trying my best to ignore it. Lori is constantly flirting with me and im kind of getting annoyed by it. I love her attention but this is too much. She has become so clingy since that one day I left her house. I still love her I think but im so unsure right now. I turn around to see Kim looking off into the distance. She was obviously not paying attention either. I wonder what she is thinking about.

Kim's POV

I finally snap out of thoughts just as the ball rang. I quickly walked to my locker hoping to avoid anymore sympathy. All day I have hear "I'm sorry for you loss" or "you can talk to me when you need to". I didn't talk to them before so why would I talk to them now?

Oh well at least the school day is over. I grab my stuff from my locker and head off towards home to check up on my mom.

Jack's POV

Lori: "So I heard that you held Kim Crawford's hand this morning and walked her to class. Is this true?" As I hear her question I think of how to respond. I couldn't tell her that it was something that I wanted to do because then she would read into it and think that I have a thing for Kim. Even though I might, but I'm still not sure on the whole Kim situation. Any ways I tell her that she was scared and so I helped her out. This answer she still didn't like. Lori: "You like her don't you?" I tell her I like her as a friend. Of course she still didn't believe me. Lori: "Well how about you go hang out with your precious Kimmy while I rethink our relationship. Bye Jack." I should of expected that. She is always jealous of Kim and so me helping her through all of this is not helping Lori, but I don't care. Lori's dad didn't just die and her mom isn't in a state of depression either. Kim needs me more so that is who I will choose if it comes down to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kim's POV

I walk into my house and am greeted with complete silence. I walk to my mom's room and find her exactly where I thought she would be. She was still in her bed crying. I decide to talk to her. I ask her if she could sit up and to my surprise she did. I then asked if she was hungry. Of course she said no to that. I then asked her if she could explain what she was feeling. Her response: "Honey I'm sorry that I'm not being a god mother right now but I just can't move. I feel like my life ended when your father's did. I know he did something wrong but I still love him. I regret what I did. It was all my fault he got in that car accident." I asked her what she meant. Her Response: "I asked him to leave and never come back. I know I let you believe that he ran away from the problem but he didn't. I kicked him out. If I hadn't kicked him out he would have never got into that car accident. We could have worked it out but I was just so hurt that I didn't even want him around. But now that he is gone I want him to come back so badly. I want to see his face. I want us to be a nice happy family again." When she was telling me all this I felt angry. She lied to me. She told me that my dad left, not that she kicked him out. She was right it was her fault, if she never kicked him out he would still be alive. I get up from her bead and all the anger rushed out. "How could you? You practically killed him. I can't believe you would lie to me like that. You know what you can just stay in your bed and rot away because you are a coward who won't confront her problems let alone get out of bed! Bye!" after I said that I slammed her door and ran to my room. I pick up a pillow and scream in it. I need to get out of my house. I just don't feel at home right now. I quickly grabbed my phone and left.

Jack's POV

I arrived home to an empty house. I wonder where my parents are. Oh well usually around this time I would invite Lori over but since she is rethinking our relationship I don't think that's a good idea. I decide to watch TV so I plop down on the couch and relax. After about 30 minutes I hear a knock at the door. Its probably just Lori coming to make me apologized to where I can stay her boyfriend. I go and open the door but it wasn't Lori who was standing there, it was Kim. She looked angry and upset. I let her in and asked her what was wrong. Kim: My mom kicked my dad out of this house the day he died. She told me that he left because he was running away from his problems but all along it was my mom who was the coward." I ask her if she would like to stay a little while and cool down. She smiled and said yes. We both walked over to the couch a sat down. She was obviously tired so feel asleep after about 10 minutes. When she is sleeping she looks so peaceful. You could never tell that her life was a complete wreck. That was until the nightmare happened. She began to scream and I was scared. I had to wake her up from this terrible nightmare. I shake her and she finally wakes up. I instantly take her into a hug. Kim: "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to freak you out or anything I have been having night terrors lately." "Kim its ok, I understand after all you been through."

She smiles her cute smile that I rarely get to see anymore. I tell her that she go sleep in my room if she wants because she still looks exhausted. She shakes her head yes and I walk her to my room. Once she is settled in I go back downstairs and continue watching TV.

Kim's POV

I'm laying in Jack's bed trying to go back to sleep but I'm afraid to. I don't want to have another night terror. After about 20 minutes I hear the door open quietly so I act asleep. I was expecting Jack but when the person came over to the bed it was a woman who screamed. I instantly sat up, fear rushing over me. I hear someone running up the steps and I see it was Jack. Jack: Mom I didn't hear you come in." Jack's Mom: "I used the back way. Who is this and why is she in your bed?" Jack: "Oh this is just Kim." Jack's Mom: Oh so this is the Kim that your always talking about." Jack: "Yes mom that would be the one." I see a blush on his cheeks. I think its sweet that he talks about me, at least that means that I am important to him. Jack's Mom: "Ok to answer the second part of the question, why is she in your bed?" Jack: "Oh please don't jump to conclusions. She was just tired so I told her she could sleep in my bed." Jack's Mom: "that better be all. I still remember catching you and Lori up here making out." Jack: "Oh yes no one can forget something like that. I think I am scared for life." Jack's Mom: "I'm sorry Kim, we must be making you really uncomfortable." I tell her that I'm fine and that I should be getting home. I get up from the bed a walk out the door. As I reach the front door I feel someone grab my arm. Jack: "Are you sure you want to go home?" I tell him I'm sure and he offers to walk me home. I accept and we head out the door. We walked in a comfortable silence. I have to admit it was a little awkward being seen in his bed by his mom. And then that conversation they had had made it even more uncomfortable. We reach my house and I turned to Jack and say goodbye. Jack: "Look Kim I'm sorry about earlier. I know that was completely awkward and having to hear about Lori was totally not cool. I can't believe she brought that up in front of you." I tell him that its ok I mean we are dating or anything. He smiled at me and brought me into a hug. We say our goodbyes and he leaves.

**I tried making this one longer because the other ones just felt too short. Anyways I will be writing longer ones from now one hopefully. Also I have a Youtube channel where I post stories also it is Crazysoccerchick1497. If you write Kickin' it stories please message me or leave in reviews, I would love to read them. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kim's POV

When I walk into my house I was greeted to the smell of food cooking. I was confused. Who was cooking in our house? I walk into the kitchen to find my mother out of bed, showered, and no tears on her face. I asked her what happened. Her Response: "Honey look I'm so sorry about what I did. And I'm also sorry about not being a good mother to you for these couple of weeks its just that I felt so much guilt but today you gave me a wake up call. I realized that I can't change the past but I can make the future better. So I got up out of my pity party and took a shower. I am ready to be a mother again and I hope I can earn your forgiveness." I run up to her and hug her as tight as I can. Kim: "Mom I forgive you. I'm so happy that I have you back." Mom: "I'm happy to be back." I finally let go cause I could smell the food burning. I run up to my room and change into some super comfy clothes and went down to eat. My mom and I actually sat at the table together. I was nice to see her eating. I hope everything can try to at least get somewhat normal again. We sit there after our meal and just talked, after all we haven't really had a full conversation in 2 weeks. It was about 10 when we finally got done talking. I was so exhausted because of the lack of sleep the night terrors had been giving me. I went up to my room and just collapsed on my bed. It was the best sleep I have gotten in 2 weeks.

Jack's POV

Once Kim left I went to talk to my mom. Mom: "So you are positive she was just sleeping in there?" Jack: "Mom I wasn't even in there with her!" Mom: "You're right I'm sorry its just your growing up and you have feelings…" Jack: "ok mom I'm going to stop you there. I really don't want to hear this talk, dad beat you to it. Also Kim is just my friend. You don't need to be worried about her. Lori is my girlfriend. Oh and by the way its not cool to talk about you catching your son making out with his girlfriend in front of one of his friends ok." Mom: "I'm sorry but you know I think you do like that Kim." Jack: "You don't know what you're talking about." Mom: "I see the way you look at her and I can tell that she doesn't even have a clue." Jack: "Whatever I'm going to go call Lori."

I walk back up to my room and lock the door. I collapsed on my bed with my phone and call Lori.

(Phone Conversation)

Lori: Hey

Jack: Hey so have you re thought our relationship?

Lori: yes I have and I have decided to give you one more chance but if you mess it up then we are over.

Jack: what did I even do wrong?

Lori: You held Kim's hand. That's a boyfriend's job and you aren't her boyfriend. Not like she could get one anyways.

Jack: Look Lori what did Kim ever do to you?

Lori: she likes you and its obvious. She doesn't even try to hide it.

Jack: we are just friends, nothing more. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me.

Lori: Jack you are so oblivious. That girl is trying to steal my man. She is just a big home wrecker.

Jack: that's it Lori! You need to stop bashing on Kim. We can't go out anymore because I have realized how terrible of a person you are. Goodbye Lori, have a nice life!

(End of Conversation)

I hang up the phone angrily. I don't regret breaking up with her. She was just mean, I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. I was ok with her being mean to me but the things she said about Kim made me furious. She has no idea what Kim is going through and her saying all those things just build onto the pile. And how could she say Kim couldn't get a boyfriend? Tons of guys like her at school, I mean what's not to like? She is smart, talented, can kick butt, and beautiful. Wait what did I just say? Did I just say Kim was beautiful? All of a sudden it hit me, this feeling of jealousy. I realized two things, that tons of guys like Kim and that I am one of them.

***Happy Easter Everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack's POV

I am laying on my bed thinking about my recent discovery. I like Kim. I keep say ing it over and over in my head. Why am I just now realizing it? Just then anoth er thought occurred to me. Lori had said that it was obvious she liked me. I hav en't seen it that way but maybe she did, I hope she did. I just continue to lay on my bed for hours until my mom comes i n. Mom: "Are you ok? You have been up he re for hours." Jack: "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about some stuff right no w." Mom: "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack: "Well you see there is this boy w ho just broke up with his girlfriend bec ause she was making fun of this other gi rl who happened to be his best friend. A nd the girlfriend was saying that this g irl really liked this boy and was being a home wrecker so the boy dumped her and realized that he didn't need her. Then after the break up he was thinking and t hen it hit him that he really liked his best friend." Mom: "Oh wow honey. All I have to say is I knew you liked Kim." Ja ck: "What? I didn't say I was talking ab out me and Kim." Mom: "It was pretty obv ious." Jack: "Fine, yes I like Kim but I don't know what to do. Lori said that K im really liked me but I haven't seen it ." Mom: "I have. She is always smiling a round you and her face lights up every t ime she sees you." Jack: "I've never not iced." Mom: "That's because you never lo oked for it." Jack: "Well thanks for tal king with me. Somehow this wasn't that a wkward." Mom: "I'm glad you opened up to me. It is late so how about you get som e sleep." Jack: "Ok." I laid down in my bed replaying what my mom had said to me .

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sun shinning in my room . There was no sweat on my skin or the s ound of screaming still ringing in my ea rs. I was so happy that I didn't have a night terror last night. I feel like my life is finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. I climb out of bed an d walk down to the kitchen where my mom was cooking bacon and eggs. She smiled a t me as I sat down. She handed me a plat e of food and sat down beside me. Mom: " Did you sleep well?" Kim: "Better than I have in a while." Mom: "Did you have an y dreams?" Kim: "Nope and that really ma kes me happy." Mom: "Oh ok well honey I am actually going back to work today and since its spring break for you, you wil l have to stay home by yourself. Is that ok?" Kim: "Mom that is great. I'm so ha ppy that you are going back." I give her a great big hug and she looks down at m e. Mom: "I didn't know you wanted me gon e that easy." Kim: "Oh no mom its not th at I'm just happy that you have gotten y our strength back." Mom: "Oh ok well I h ave to leave so don't do anything bad wh ile I'm gone." Kim: "I promise I wont bu t can I have a friend over?" Mom: "Of co urse honey. See you for dinner. Bye" As she walks out the door I pull my phone o ut of my pocket and call Jack. I can't w ait to tell him how everything is great for a change. I ask him if he can come o ver and he said yes so I went to change and waited for him.

Jack's POV

Kim called me and asked me to come over so of course I said yes. I got dressed a nd walked out the door. She sounded so h appy over the phone and that made me hap py. I reached her house and knocked on t he door. As she opened it I just stood t here in amazement. Could this girl get a nymore beautiful? Whoa wait what am I th inking? This is a new feeling to me towa rds Kim so I'm not exactly used to it. S he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She was laughing and then I heard her s ay my name. I quickly snap out of my tho ughts and direct my attention to her. Ja ck: "yes?" Kim: "I have so much to tell you and it is all good news." She was sm iling ear to ear and it made her even mo re gorgeous. I then listened as she told me how her mom had gotten out of her de pression and how she is back at work. Sh e also was telling me how she didn't hav e a night terror last night. Kim: "Oh an d thank you so much Jack." Jack: "For wh at?" Kim: "For being there for me. I kno w it wasn't easy for you to always be ar ound someone with such negativity but I promise it won't be like that anymore." Jack: "Kim it might of not been easy but its what I wanted to do. I wanted to be there for you. I could tell you needed someone and I wanted to be that one." Ki m smiled as I said that. Then my body re acted before I my mind could catch on. I leaned in slowly and my lips came in co ntact with hers. She wasn't kissing back , instead she sat there frozen. I began to pull away but then I felt someone clo se the gap again. It was Kim.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kim's POV

I can't believe that here I am kissing Jack. I didn't even think there was a chance of this happening. At first I didn't know how to react so I just sat there frozen. I could feel him pull away but I didn't want him too so I kissed him back. But he has a girlfriend. I can't do this, it is wrong. I have to stop so I pull away. Jack: "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." Kim: "its ok." Jack: "Kim I know that we are best friends but you putting so much trust in me over these couple of weeks has brought me closer to you. I like you in a more than just friends way. Even if you don't like me that way I just had to tell you." Kim: "Jack you have a girlfriend, you can't be thinking like that." Jack: "What? I don't have a girlfriend. I broke up with Lori." Kim: "why?" Jack: "she was being really mean. She was calling you names and said you could never get a boyfriend. I couldn't take it. She also was always so demanding and jealous all the time. So when it came down to it I didn't need her, I needed you." Kim: "Jack…" Jack: "Its ok I don't want your response right now just think about it and talk to me later. Bye Kim." As he walked out the door I just sat there completely frozen trying to take it all in. Jack Brewer, my best friend, likes me way more than I thought. I lay down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling until my mom came home. She walked in and looked at me questionably. Mom: "Honey, are you ok?" Kim: "Yeah I am wonderful." Mom: "The why are you staring at the ceiling?" Kim: "Jack just told me that he likes me in more of a friends way." Mom: "Oh wow. I should have known that when you asked for a friend to come over you meant Jack. You two have become really close. I can understand why he likes you." Kim: "Mom I think I'm going to go to bed." Mom: "Ok honey, have sweet dreams." Kim: "oh I will." I walk up to my room and plop down on my bed. I close my eyes and slowly drift into sleep. I had the best dream I think I've ever had.

Jack's POV

I walk home from Kim's house with a big smile on my face. I kissed her and told her how I felt. I didn't think I could do it but I did. I feel so relived. I walk into my house where I see a note.

(The Note)

Hey sweetie, your father and I are out at a dinner for his company. We wont be home till late. Dinner is in the fridge. Love you.

-Mom

I was exhausted from today. I mean a lot happened. So I went and lay in my bed. I looked at my phone and saw that Lori had called 3 times, sent 5 text messages, and left 2 voicemails. Wow she was really obsessive. I know she was my girlfriend for 6 months but she needs to cool it. If anything she should be mad at me not begging me to get back with her. I delete all of the messages and voicemails. I close my eyes and drift into a wonderful sleep filled with dreams about Kim.

**I know that I said that I was going to try and make them longer. But this one is shorter because I have been with a friend all day and don't feel like writing very much. **

**Is anyone else just a little disappointed in the Kickin It season 3 premier? There just wasn't enough Kick in there for my liking. At least Olivia Holt said that there was going to be one episode that really digs deep into there relationship. I can't wait for that one! **

**Please review I would love to hear what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(1 Week Later)

Kim's POV

I wake up from my wonderful dream about Jack. We went on a date and it was so romantic. It was on the beach at sunset. He looked over at me and told me that he loved me. Then we leaned in and engaged in a passionate kiss only breaking apart for air. It was absolutely perfect. Unfortunately it was ruined by the sound of my stupid alarm clock. I had to get up so I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Once I had taken my shower I went to my closet. I had to find something cute because of last week's events. I wanted to look good for Jack. Which reminded me I need to give him an answer. I mean I really want to be with him but what if this just ends badly and ruins our friendship. I'm not sure if I could risk loosing him. I had to push that out of my mind for now and just get ready. I have time to think about it later. I pick out a cute outfit. It was purple capris, a lace shirt, and flats. I then curled my hair. I look in the mirror and I think I look pretty cute today. I run down stairs because I'm running late. I never take this long to get ready yet I woke up at the same time I always do. I grab an apple, say bye to my mom who was reading the newspaper at the table, and ran out the door. The bell had already rang which meant I was late. Oh great. I walked into the office to get my tardy slip. The lady at the desk was talking on the phone to which sounded like her best friend about her terrible date last night. She finally got off the phone and gave me my tardy slip. Now instead of being 5 minutes late I was 20. Ugg! Can this morning get any worse? Oh well I just need to put on a smile and walk to History.

Jack's POV

I woke up this morning from a dream I had about Kim. She was telling me that she loved me and we were at the park laughing and enjoying each others company like a couple. But I had to be awoken to reality. Oh well at least there is school which means that I get to see Kim. Oh but what if Kim doesn't like me that way? I mean yeah she kissed back but she could of just got lost in the moment and just didn't realize what she was doing. Oh no well now I am officially really nervous for this school day. I throw on my usual attire and brush through my hair. I ran out of my house without breakfast. I was way too nervous to eat. I arrive at school 10 minutes earlier than I usually do which meant that I had time to recompose myself. I talked to the guys by our lockers waiting for Kim to come over like she did every morning but she didn't. After about 30 minutes the morning bell rang so we had to go to first period. For me that was Integrated Science. I hate that class. I walked in and sat down at my table. While the teacher taught the lesson I didn't listen. I had too much on my mind. Did Kim not come to school because of what happened last week? We haven't talked about it because I had to go to my cousins for the rest of spring break. What if she got offended by that? What if she doesn't want to see me? I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing telling us that class was dismissed. I walk out of the classroom and ran into somebody.

Kim's POV

I was trying to quickly get to my locker when I ran into something hard. I looked up and I recognized who it was. I know those beautiful brown eyes anywhere. It was Jack. We spend a few seconds just staring at each other until we were brought back to reality. I decided to go the teasing route and told him that he better watch where he is going. He laughed at this. Oh his laugh is so wonderful it makes me smile every time. But then it was his turn to talk. Jack: "Hey I didn't see you this morning." Kim: "Oh yeah I was late." Jack: "Oh ok I just thought that you were….." Kim: "That I was what?" Jack: "Avoiding me." Kim: "Why would you think that?" Jack: "Because of what happened last week." Kim: "Come over here." I pulled him into a secluded corner behind the stairs so that we could have some privacy. Jack: "Look Kim I'm sorry that I kissed you and then didn't talk to you for the rest of the week its just that I was at my cousin's and I thought I should give you sometime to think and…." He was rambling on and on so I did what I never thought I would be able to do. I shut him up with a kiss.

**Hey sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I'm on spring break right now so my family went hiking yesterday. We didn't get home till late and I was exhausted. But I do update daily if I can. Thank you for reading and I would love to read what ya think. Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**This chapter is rated T not for anything bad but there is some kissing and I just wanted to be safe. Enjoy! :)**

Jack's POV

Whoa. Did Kim just do what I thought she did? I have to respond, I can't just stand here staring at her. I speak before I think. (Jack): "You know you could have just told me to shut up." (Kim): "I just thought that way would be more fun." Oh her laugh, it makes me laugh. So here we are both laughing through what would be an awkward moment. We both finally stop laughing and just stare at each other. I had to find out how she felt. So I broke the awkward silence with a question. (Jack): "So um what exactly is our situation?" (Kim): "What do you mean?" (Jack): Well you know I kissed you and then you kissed me." Just then the bell rang. Ugg stupid bell! I started walking away when Kim ran up to me and whispered in my ear. (Kim): "Meet me at the dojo after school" I nodded and we both went to class. School seemed to take forever to end. I guess maybe its because of how excited I am to get to the dojo. I need to find out the answer to my question. Finally I heard the greatest sound on earth, the dismissal bell. I ran out of the classroom and out the doors. When I got to the dojo no one was there yet. What was I thinking? Kim was in school too. I shouldn't have hurried over here. Oh well since I had time I started punching a dummy. Not too much because I don't want to be sweaty when Kim gets here. Finally I heard the door open and I saw the most beautiful thing walk in. It was Kim. I stopped punching the dummy immediately and just stared at her. (Kim): "Um Jack are you ok?" (Jack): "Oh um yeah I'm fine. So um to answer my question earlier. (Kim): "Oh yeah um I'm not sure." (Jack): "Well why did you kiss me today at school?" (Kim): "Ok truth is that I have had a crush on you for a while now. Actually I have had a crush on you since we first met but I never thought you felt the same way. (Jack): "Kim I didn't know, I'm so sorry." (Kim): "Why are you sorry?" (Jack): "Because I had all my girlfriends and tried to make you like them. I didn't know how you felt and it was like I has rubbing them in your face." (Kim): "No Jack its fine. I'm the one who didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt." (Jack): "well the past doesn't matter now. I really like you Kim and I'm sorry its taken this long to realize. Its just ever since the accident I have felt so close and protective of you. You let me in and told me so many things. You trusted me." (Kim): "Jack you were my support, my shoulder to cry on. You were everything I needed and that's why I trusted you. That's why I really like you."

Kim's POV

Saying that made me sad. I don't really like him, I really love him. But I can't tell him that, he doesn't love me yet. (Jack): "So what happens now?" my actions got a head of my brain. I pull his head in and kiss him. It wasn't just a peck like earlier it was a passionate one. He immediately started kissing back with the same passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. As the kiss got deeper I found my legs being wrapped around his waist. As I tangle my fingers in his hair he backs us up to the door and locks it. I guess just to where no one will interrupt our moment. Unfortunately our moment was interrupted by the need of oxygen. I jump down and put me legs on the floor. We both have smiles on our faces. I guess that's good but now I am so confused on what we are, I have to ask. (Kim): "Um so what does this make us?" (Jack): "Kim I want you to be mine, scratch that I **need** you to be mine." (Kim): "Well then I'm yours."

**Hey guys I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in 2 days its just I was at a friend's house and we stayed up all night so when I got home I just went to bed. I finally wrote this when I found time. Oh and sorry that this one is shorter. Thank you all for reading. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack's POV

Wow Kim is my girlfriend. I just can't believe that this is actually true. I know that I have just recently developed feelings for her but they have been growing stronger really fast. I think I might be in love with her but I can't tell her that, its too early and she probably doesn't feel the same way. I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to tell her so bad. Oh well I guess I just need to enjoy having the best and most beautiful girlfriend in the world. Its 7:30 right now and I am leaving for school. I can't wait to go, yeah I know what you're thinking, who wants to go to school. Well I do. When you have an amazing girlfriend waiting for you to get there you will see what I mean. Finally my mom reaches the school and I jump out of the car and head into the building. When I walk through the door I walk to my locker where I see my blonde beauty waiting for me. Her whole face lights up when she sees me. I run up to her and embrace her in a tight yet comfortable hug. We pull away and smile. (Kim): "Hey I have been waiting for you." (Jack): "yeah got away from the house a little late." (Kim): "Oh well you're here now." She smiled again and I couldn't help my self. I leaned down and kissed her. I'm not much for PDA but how could I resist. I have been waiting a whole day to kiss her lips. Our moment was interrupted but the morning bell so I walked her to her class and then went to mine.

Kim's POV

This morning has been the best morning ever. Its only 9:00 and I have already gotten an A on my English test, found out I made the pep squad, and got kissed by the boy I love. Could this day get any better? I felt so happy. I thought that I could never be this happy again but Jack improved my world. I'm not that sad and weak Kim anymore. I feel strong and beautiful and that is all thanks to Jack. I have the best boyfriend in the world. He is sweet, respectful, caring, generous, loyal, brave, and hot! I couldn't ask for more, he is the perfect guy. But the down fall to this is getting stares from all the girls who want to be his girlfriend or who are his Ex's. Oh well that's just means that they are jealous that I have what they want and I'm ok with that. No matter how much they want him they can't have him because he is mine. I love being able to say that. Jack Brewer is **MY **boyfriend!

**Hey this one is really short because I am really busy today but I wanted to post something. I'm afraid that this story will be coming to an end soon because I don't know how to continue it on so the next chapter will probably be the end. I really wan to continue writing this story though, so I will continue it if I get any good ideas from you readers. Please give me some ideas to continue this story.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	15. Chapter 15 (Final Chapter)

Chapter 15 (The End)

Kim's POV

Its been 3 months since me and Jack have been together. It has been the best months of my life! I finally told Jack that I love him and he loves me too. Everything is great and perfect. This year my life has been terrible so its nice to say that everything is perfect. Just in this year I have lost my dad, my mom went through depression, I was an emotional wreck, and throughout all of this I had Jack. My amazing, wonderful, and extremely attractive boyfriend. I hate that these events happened but they brought me closer to Jack. We really got to know each other. I found someone I could trust with all my problems and secrets. I found a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on. My life may have been a rollercoaster but in the end I'm happy. I hope my life stays this way forever. My mom happy, me happy, Jack happy, everyone happy. We will all miss my dad. Its been 5 months since my dad's death and even though he did mistakes he will always be in my heart. I wish my dad was here to see how happy I am. I wish he could of met Jack as my boyfriend. And even though he won't be at my sweet 16, my graduation, or get to walk me down the aisle in person. My heart will always be there for him. This is my life and I hope I can live it for him.

**I'm so sorry but this is the end. I know it is extremely short and not the best. I had terrible writer's block and couldn't think of a way to continue it. I didn't want to have a bunch of boring terrible chapters so I decided to just end it. I am in the process of writing a new story and a songfic. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Till the next story….Bye :) **


End file.
